The Unexpected Wedding Guest
by Angelus The Scourge of Europe
Summary: Well guess who shows up to the wedding of Bella and Edward! This causes alot of chaos. Introducing Tanya and her coven. PLEASE R/R! MY SISTER'S STORY
1. Lack of faith

**Hey this is my first Twilight Fanfiction. Hope you like it!! Just to let you know: I LOVE JACOB!! BUT I am completely for Bella becoming a Vampire and marrying the equally hot Edward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing characters produced by Stephanie Meyers' mind!**

* * *

I woke up to the usual tapping of the rain. The rain had pounded hard last night. Thunder had not been in the forecast but I thought I had heard some about an hour after I went to sleep. I looked up expecting to see Edward but there in the chair was Alice. Her smile was as joyful as ever.

"Where is Edward, Alice? Did something happen?" I questioned anxiously.

"He's home of course. He and I switched last night about an hour after you fell asleep. Well, you could say that. Emmett and Jasper wanted to play baseball so I had to be here when you woke up. Besides the groom can't see the bride before the wedding. In fact, he is trying his best to ingore my mind."

"The wedding is today?"

"Of course we talked about it last night," Alice said matter-a-factly

Why should I been so worried? I had already committed myself to go through with it. I had been the one who had changed my mind to do this when Edward had changed his to do what I had wanted. Then it hit me in about six hours I would be married and in less than twelve I would be a vampire. The thing that had been forbidden for so long.

It was seven thirty and the wedding was at one. I hopped into the shower.

Telling Charlie had been real hard. Edward had helped me through it as he promised. After we told him we sat at the kitchen table in silence for a good part of an hour. His eyes set on his folded hands, opening his mouth periodically as if about to say something but stopping and just exhaling. Finally he asked me several times if I was sure I wanted to do this. I insisted that I had waited for someone like Edward and that I couldn't live without him. I told him that I loved both of them very dearly. Edward looked Charlie in the eyes and assured him that he would never leave me again. I saw Charlie's face soften and I knew we had finished. Edward told me later that Charlie was debating when to go get his gun.

Charlie was the one person who I was fearful of telling about my desire for marriage. Renée I told overn the phone since I thought an email woul've been rude. She like Charlie seemed taken aback. She kept telling me repeatingly that getting married young would ruin my life as it did hers. I silently did agree that it would ruin my life but I would never tell her or Charlie.She wanted the best for me and consented but I could hear the tears in her throat.

Renée would arrive at Charlie's in about a half-hour. I didn't know who would be worse: Alice or Renée. Probably Alice. I was surprised at how calm I was. Maybe it hadn't fully hit me.

The doorbell rang and I heard Charlie answer it.

"Oh, hello Alice. I think Bella is still in the bathroom. You can go wait in her room if you like. Are you hungry? I'm sure I could make something," Charlie offered.

"No, I'm fine, infact I just ate."

It was clever of Alice to sneak out and come in through the door. It would have been awkward if she were already here. She, as well as the rest of the Culen family, had just gone on a hunt. They wanted safe since on account they would be in a close space with humans. Alice had mentioned yesterday about Jasper hunting especially hard, after all he was going to be the best man. I think that Edward would rasther have chosen Emmett but he was going to be the minister.

I hadn't finished blow drying my hair when the doorbell rang again. I knew exactly who it was and I wished very hard for things not to become awkward.

Luckily, Renée hadn't brought Phil so it wasn't so bad. Charlie had put on a pot of coffee earlier so he offered her some: four sugars and skim milk. It had been years since she was in Forks. Nothing had changed.

"Bella!" my mother ambushed me with a hug.

"Hi mom, um, should we start getting ready.

"Oh of course. Oh, Bella, I can't believe you're getting married!"

We entered the bedroom and Alice was waiting in Edward's chair.

"Hello Mrs.—"

"You can call me Renée," she insisted.

"Mom, this is Alice, my maid of honor."

"It's nice to meet you. Should we start on hair or makeup first?" asked Alice.

"Wait make up?" I asked nervously, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, you can't expect to get married when you look as pale and dreary as this town," Renée said.

"Bella, you promised me you wouldn't do this," reminded Alice.

Both of them looked at me with the same exact look. I knew that Alice and Renée would be just right for each other.

"Fine," I gave in. I was in no mood to argue with an over zealous little vampire.

As Renée and Alice finished tying the ribbon on my wedding dress, Alice's face went blank. Her eyes glimmered in disbelief but I knew what had happened. She had had a vision.

"Mom, could you get Alice some water?" I begged sweetly. I needed an excuse to get her out of the room so I could talk to Alice.

"Alice, honey, are you okay?" Renée asked with the compassion of a mother.

"Yeah, I just need some water" Alice answered collaborating my excuse.

As soon as Renée had shut the door, Alice jumped up.

"B-Bella," Alice muttered, "you've… you've disappeared. I mean your future just vanished!"

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUN!!

Stay Tuned and R and R


	2. Wedding love

I just stared in shock

I just stared in shock. I had honestly not thought of Jacob today. I had no interest in seeing him today. In fact I thought that I would never see him again. He could not bear what I was to become.

"Alice, I would never—" T began to say.

"Bella, it's not just you… The whole town disappeared. It's all blank. One moment I was watching the wedding, that gorgeous wedding then suddenly it all went white."

"Could the pack try to stop us? Why would they want to stop the wedding? Unless Jacob…"

Renée reentered the room with a glass of water. Alice feigned drinking it. I wonder if a vampire could hold water. Alice's vision worried me. I feared what Jacob would do now that he fully understood the treaty was to be broken.

As they finished installing the overflowing veil, it finally hit me that I was getting married. I breathed in deeply and a surprisingly serene calmness overtook me. This was my destiny. My destiny was to never grow old, become sick or die. Forever I would live with Edward. Forever I would watch people die.

I almost laughed at my actions over the last several months. How I feared the commitment of marriage but eagerly ran to commit to become a vampire. How selfish I was to reject Edward's proposal!

My bridesmaids began to arrive. Angela arrived first but shortly after came Esme and Rosalie. Rosalie did seem a little resentful to be around more humans. I had been reluctant to choose Jessica since she had fallen into the "bad" category but Charlie was insistent. Jessica had been my first friend in Forks Charlie reminded me. Jessica had become herself again after Lauren left.

The Cullens weren't the only vampires in town now. The Cullens invited Tanya's coven from Alaska. This did make me nervous considering my past record of meeting other vampire's.

I wasn't going to let some stupid werewolf ruin my wedding. My bridesmaids were dressed in their red satin dresses (bought by the Cullens from Paris). We walked downstairs and I saw Charlie. He had rented a tux out himself. I thought I saw tears glistening in his eyes.

We all squeezed into the white stretch limo (also paid for by the Cullens).

As I stepped in, Alice whispered into my ear, "There was a change. We have until the reception."

I breathed relief. At least I would be married before the werewolves arrived.

We pulled into the parking lot at the wedding hall at 12:30. I was ushered into the bridal room for safekeeping. It was a laughs and smiles. Alice left to find Carlisle to tell him of the wedding crashers.

At five to one I was brought out of the room. Each bridesmaid walked up the aisle with Edward's groomsmen. Edward, so as not to be awkward, had invited Mike and Ben. First Jessica and Mike walked down followed by Ben and Jessica. Next Rosalie and Emmett then Carlisle and Esme. Lastly Alice and Jasper processed.

Charlie held his hand and said, "I love you through all the decisions you make."

"I love you too, dad"

Finally, something clicked inside of me. I _was_ getting married. I started to tear up and cry.

The doors were opened and there at the end of the aisle I saw Edward. His pale face clashed with his black tuxedo. His hair had been poorly tamed. A gorgeous white rose with red edges was tacked onto his lapel.

As I came to the end of the aisle, I turned to Charlie and kissed him on the cheek. It was not a bride to father kiss but rather a goodbye forever kiss. It reminded me kind of the kiss Edward had given me twice (but nowhere near as perfect): once before that incident in Phoenix and again before he left me alone in Forks.

I then turned to face Edward. His eyes were the brightest shade of topaz imaginable. I took a step forward and then in my own fashion tripped clumsily. I started to fall and gasps erupted from all around me. I WAS NOT going to let some stupid slip ruin my day. Luckily Edward caught trying to suppress a smile.

As we preceded the rest of the way, Edward was still smiling. I leaned to his ear and whispered out the side of my mouth, "Alice can't see the reception!"

Nothing changed on his face. No sudden anger engulfed his face. No ripple went through his muscles. He just responded simply, "We'll talk later"

I pretended to be ignorant and calm but my suspicion that somehow he was involved steadily grew with each passing moment.

The ceremony went quicker than I had anticipated. We exchanged vows and rings. He seemed joyful throughout the whole wedding. Emmett pronounced us man and wife. I moved into kiss him and he met me halfway. His kiss was golden. A spark of magic. It was like no kiss he had ever given me before. Like usual my pulse rose and I fluttered. He didn't back away and apologize or blame himself for getting to close. He smirked. He had been planning that kiss.

We processed down the aisle to the sight of flying rice. We pranced into the limo as cameras flashed. We waved out the window and smiled. The reception hall was right down the block.

* * *

Please Review!! It is much appreciated


	3. An Oh Crap Moment!

I had needed to talk to Edward during the whole ceremony so when I opened my mouth I practically exploded

I had needed to talk to Edward during the whole ceremony so when I opened my mouth I practically exploded.

"Edward! Do you have something to do with Alice's visions or rather LACK of visions?"

"Well, I did invite him," Edward said soothingly.

"Him? JACOB! WHAT!!"

"I owed it to him. He deserves one last glance at you. He did protect you when I left.

Oh, how I felt betrayed! I couldn't stand to see Jacob today. It was _my _wedding day. How could Edward invite Jacob? What other secrets was he hiding from me?

I, of course, could not stay mad at him for long. His perfect face did give off a hint of remorse. I instantly forgave him maybe because he was dazzling me. Suddenly I became infuriated with Jacob. Why would he want to come to a party surrounded by vampires and not just the Cullens but also Tanya's coven?

Tanya was very interested in seeing a human-vampire wedding. Tanya couldn't persuade Iriana to come down since she was still fuming over the whole Laurent-killed-by-werewolves thing. Besides Iriana, the whole coven was here.

We stopped in front of the hall and assumed our places to receive congratulations. I was finally calming down and now I was preparing myself to face Jacob.

After everyone finished wishing us luck and love, Edward and I sat down at our table with Alice and Jasper.

Alice whispered to me, "No future in five minutes. Kept changing his mind but I think it's definite now. Five minutes."

I breathed. Jacob was going to arrive fashionably late.

While I was full of worry, a guest pushed an envelope towards me. I looked up and smiled and automatically started to open it. As I went to slip my finger between the folds, Edward snatched it from me.

"We wouldn't want any accidents today, now would we, Bella," said Edward.

I smiled innocently back at him. Edward was very cautious though I really didn't want _two_ covens of vampires upon me.

Alice turned once again to me and now Edward was listening, "He's here."

I braced myself and as soon as I did the door opened. There was Jacob. He was wearing a shabby but nice suit and did look rather nice. Jacob practically marched up to our table. No one really noticed him except Charlie, Mike and both covens of vampires (Tanya's coven was basically pinching their noses). When Jacob reached our table, he handed over his gift.

I asked him, "Why did you come?"

"'Cause I was invited and took up that invitation after much thought. I wanted to see you once last time."

Jacob understood? He was going to allow me to change? Did he really love me that much?

Tanya came striding up to our table and stood next to Jacob not breathing, "Who invited the werewolf?"

"Shh! The town shouldn't know!" Hushed Edward.

"Hey, bloods--," Jacob said turning to Tanya.

He and Tanya met eyes I could see the difference click into his face. He seemed to be in a dreamy state.

"You know you are very beautiful!"

"Eew, get away from me, dog," Tanya shrieked.

Oh dear, Jacob had imprinted. Well, that took care of one problem but caused whole new ones in it's wake!

* * *

Well that was exciting! Let me know what you think!!


	4. Why do I feel so lonely?

Besides imprinting and causing a huge commotion at the wedding Jacob seemed fine

Besides imprinting and causing a huge commotion at the wedding Jacob seemed fine. Has a werewolf ever imprinted on a vampire before? Tanya didn't seem to be taking it to well. Edward and Carlisle desperately tried to diffuse the situation. Tanya, Jacob, Edward, Carlisle, and I left the reception temporarily to try to 'soften' the situation (as a matter of fact I was to softest one in the group).

We all entered the bridal suite and locked the door behind us.

"I will not be seen with this mutt!" Tanya screeched.

I could see terror in Jacob's eyes. He was now shaking as if to try to through off the imprint. I knew it was to no avail because I knew that Sam too had loved someone very dearly but when he imprinted he stopped loving Leah and moved on to Emily. Jacob was trying to fight this imprint because it was against his nature to love Tanya.

"Now Tanya, I am sure we can work this out. Just try it maybe this kind of relationship will have, um, good achievements for the fate of both our kinds. It is I'm sure _unique_," Carlisle reasoned.

"I'm the _head _of my coven! How will my sisters feel if I come back with a loved-crazed dog?" Tanya argued.

"But I love you. Isn't that enough?" Jacob insisted.

"Carlisle I don't deserve him! I just can't keep this stupid dog!"

Throughout this whole conversation I could feel something rising in me and suddenly it just exploded, "You're right you don't deserve him! He's too good for you! He deserves so much better! Why don't you just shut up and suck it up? I'm pretty sure that there are other people, vampires, werewolves, fairies or whatever in a much tougher situation!!"

Tanya stood there and stared me down coldly, "I have never had anyone talk to me like that. I never take that from anyone. Come on, Jacob!"

She had accepted? Had she done it because of me of out of anger towards me? Edward kept calm the whole time and now he can forward to embrace me. He didn't have to read minds to be able to see how crushed I was.

My Jacob was gone forever. The way he looked at Tanya was the way he had once looked at me. He was my Jacob and now he was gone. This was not how I was going to say goodbye. I almost cried. Almost.

"She'll find that she's complete in him according to what I've seen," Edward tried to sooth.

That was what I was afraid of.


	5. When it all comes crashing down

**SORRY!! I'm really sorry its been a while! I've been busy and I lost the file of this story!! Well here is the next chapter! Please review!!**

* * *

The rest of the reception was a blur. I don't quite remember much after the whole bridal suite incident. I do however remember eating my last human meal. For some reason I mourned this meal. It was as if I was going to leave a huge part of me behind. I threw off the feelings of doubt and pushed through the feelings of Jacob. He wasn't mine anyway. I shouldn't care so much about the Tanya-thing. I was Isabella Marie Cullen… The words felt strange on my lips but yet so natural. I was married to Edward my dream and my hope. But Jacob was and is my best friend. Should I condemn him never to see me again?

Then suddenly it was time to leave. I kissed Charlie and Renee goodbye and Edward and I made for the car. We where heading to our 'honeymoon' in 'Cancun' and were to be away for a few weeks. Yeah cause nice sunny Cancun is right where Edward would belong! I had given my parents our 'number' for the hotel.

In no time Edward and I were on the road. I nestled in the back of the limo with my head on his shoulder. Edward looked at me, "It doesn't take me being able to read your mind for me to see you're worried about Jacob."

Of course he didn't need to read my mind. My face is an open book! "I just don't get how Tanya could be so cruel…"

"That's not it… You miss him don't you?" Edward said.

"Yes…" was all I said and then I became quiet.

We arrived at a cabin, which the Cullen's had bought several years back. The cabin was to be our home for the next few days until we would return to the Cullen's for my real wedding present.

Edward and I got changed and rested on the bed, "You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

I looked at his sculpted marble-like chest and his ever-perfect face and hair. I looked hideous next to him! "No you're the perfect one," I responded.

He leaned in and kissed me gingerly on the neck. I fluttered but he didn't pull back, "I'm used to your blood now," he ensured. Not that I cared if he bit me.

He cuddled me and I finally was forgetting about Jacob. He kissed me a little me passionately and I kiss him back just as violently.

Suddenly the wall burst through and dust and wall went everywhere. Something tore Edward and I from each other and I saw Edward fly into the opposite wall. Then something hairy grabbed my neck where Edward had gently kissed moments ago.

I was looking into the eyes of a russet wolf.

* * *

**Okay there you have it! Climatic scene! CLIFF-HANGER! Hopefully I'll put up the next chapter within the week! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. The Great Explanation and Traitor!

**Hello again! Please enjoy this next chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *

As the dust began to clear I saw Jacob more clearly. His hand was tight around my throat. Edward growled from the corner where he had been thrown. I struggled against Jacob's harsh grip. This wasn't my Jacob but **Tanya's Jacob.** He was being manipulated. I frantically tried to get a hold of his hairy arm, to try to get my neck away from his crushing grip.

Edward arose and spared no time. He immediately jumped onto Jacob's back to try to make him let go of me. I stared deeply into Jacob's eyes. I saw him remember, I saw **my Jacob** return. The hate and anger fled from his eyes. He instantly loosened his grip and let me drop onto the bed. **A/N: NOT IMPRINTING!!**

He shrank back into his human form with Edward still on top of him. Edward seized him and swung him into the wall, while I gathered some air.

"What are you doing here?!" Edward yelled as he hit Jacob's body into the wall, "Why were you trying to kill her?!"

"It—I—Well I don't know," Jacob said softly allowing Edward to beat him up.

"You were suffocating her! And you saw 'I don't know'!" Edward held Jacob up against the wall.

'S-Stop!" I managed to breathe out—well more choke out.

Edward looked at me as if I were crazy. Jacob wouldn't even dare to look at me. He was afraid he'd hurt me.

"Let him at least explain…" I said.

Edward still was cautious of Jacob a sat next to me on the bed. Jacob stood to tell what happened.

"Well after the reception…" I could hear his voice tremble. He was upset at what had happened, "Tanya and I left… She was rather pissed off at how she was treated and that she had to keep me… She was even angrier at the fact that she was barked at by a human… She muttered to herself a way to get rid of two problems… She sent me off to you to 'take care of' Bella… I couldn't help myself… My body jut wanted to make her happy so I went… Then when Bella looked me in the eye I remembered… Remembered her for as she truly was… She was Bella… And I snapped back into myself and took control… I'm sorry… Sorry I ruined everything… Sorry I've hurt Bella… Sorry I've destroyed a year's worth of trust… Sorry I've broken the treaty…" Jacob turned and ran out the hole he had entered by…

I looked at Edward in shock, "Tanya wants me dead?"

"It seems so… I'll keep a better eye on her… I always knew she was well manipulative but this?" Edward seemed flabbergasted.

"What about Jacob…. He has to live with her!" I was very unhappy.

Edward hugged me, "Its okay honey, we'll work this out after the honeymoon… and when you're safer. I'll have to fix this wall. Don't want Esme to find out. Don't worry everything will be fine.

I felt unusually warm in his arms. He was my only safe house now. He was my assurance. My only rock of foundation. I cried into his stony chest but finished quickly. I didn't want to totally ruin the wedding night. Suddenly I felt a great relief wash over me. The worst had passed.

I followed him into the second bedroom where he kissed me…

* * *

**I leave the rest of that night up to you!! winkwink!! Okay no Jacob did not imprint in the beggining! This is a strictly Bella/Edward... Just with a little thought on Jacob...**

**P-L-E-A-S-E R-E-V-I-E-W!! Thanks!! Hoped you liked it!!**


End file.
